Five Sisters
by Yadiibooboo
Summary: Bobby Mercer grew up like his mother and adopted five girls from different backrounds. As the wheel of fate spins again and Bobby Mercer follows his mother footsteps to his grave will his five daughters release their bloody revenge? R
1. A Father and His Daughters

**Five Sisters**

**Another old story i made when i first saw the four brothers and i just decided to write one. Its never finished but if i get enough hits on this ill finish it soon so its up to you guys yall decide if yall want me to finish so yea lolz enjoy and R&R and again excuse the grammical errors to lazy 2 look back and finish**

Chapter 1: 

A father and his daughters

Old man Bobby had just walked out of his office when he spotted a boy stealing a woman's purse.

"Stop thief!" yelled the old woman. Bobby was a hardheaded man but kindhearted. He sighed and as old as he was it was amazing on how fast he could run. "I'm getting to old for this…" he sighed. He finally caught up wit the boy. The startled young boy halted and grabbed a gun out "Stay back…I-I know h-how to u-use this." He stuttered. "Come on kid put down the gun and no one will get hurt iight." "No, because you'll gonna call the cops!" "Kid just put down the gun and I promise u no one will call the cops." The boy hesitated for a minute and then he dropped the purse and the gun and ran off. "Like I said I'm getting to old for this." Bobby said handed the purse to the woman. "Thank-you sir." She walked off and then Bobby walked back to his car and start off the car when…

Guns fired and a man in a black mask came up beside Bobby's window.

"Get out the care old man!"

"Hell no find your own car!"

"I'm not play'n with u old man!"

"Ok I'll get out the car and…"

The robber looked to the side and saw that the cops were coming and with out thinking he shot Bobby twice making him die. The robber stood there as two cops showed up. One of them which had a long braided beard, another wit a snake tattoo on his neck.

"You kill him?" asked one of the cops to da robber.

"Yeah, jobs finish lets get out of here before someone calls the **Real **police."

They agreed and ran off. From there Old Man Bobby Mercer was cold blooded dead.

3 Days Later

Two police officers were sitting in their cars dressed in black parked across the street at a large old house where people gathered at, it was Bobby's funeral reception and everyone was out of the cars and gathering in the back yard.

"U see there." Pointed the black female cop.

"Who that?" asked the white female cop.

"Yea, that is Cire Mercer. She's the 2nd to da oldest out of the Mercer girls. A rapper working her way to the top, she's the hardhead one out of all of them just like her father Bobby. If she wasn't adopted then she wouldn't be alive at this point. A lot of people mistaken her as his real daughter but it's just a compliment to her. She's a crazy gurl when it comes to guns, she knows everything there is to know about guns, and she owns only a small portion of guns stashed somewhere. It's no doubt her father left her his collection of guns."

The black female cop took a sip of her coffee.

"Who's that she's hugging?"

"That's her sister Zaina Mercer; she's the speedy one in da group. She's an ex Street Racer, she can handle cars in any situation. It was Bobby that taught her everything she knows. She's da 2nd to da youngest. I wouldn't be surprise if she was the one who stole Kalis's Infiniti two weeks ago, as much as that gurl love cars man is as much she loves Bobby also her love for bombs and Guns."

"Look who's that who just pulled up?"

"Oh that, it's the youngest sister Delayna Mercer. That gurl is Artist; she's straight up ghetto Japanese."

"Japanese? She looks Black to me."

"Well don't let her fool u, she's mixed. Japanese, Black, Cuban, Indian. She's a fucked up mutt. Her Mother was pure Cuban and Black somewhere on that side was Indian, but her late father was 100 Japanese. She doesn't like people mentioning her heritage or she'll cut your head off."

"What with those chop stick in her hair?" laughed the White cop

"Hey! Those Chopsticks are weapons; she killed an animal with those weapons, besides her use samurai swords too."

"Whoa. What about the other two?"

"Well the oldest one is Jasmyne Mercer, that's her right there that throwing this whole little reception." Pointed out the black cop.

"She's the smart one out of them, the only one that settled down with a family. She's knows everything there is to know about technology. From hacking the Pentagon to making a coping machine from scratch."

"Really she hacked the Pentagon?"

"No!" The Black cop laughed.

"She did make a coping machine from scratch. And the last one, she's not even here. And that's Brittany Mercer. She's what u calls a female pimp. She went out wit almost every man in this whole city, and they her hoes. But she sadly retired last year she's just one of those gurls who give up there pimp cards for going back to school, but don't mean she can fuck some one up bad though."

"Damn, how do u know all that Raykiha?"

"Cause, I known them before they were adopted by Bobby, we go way back and I was one of them. Not adopted but lost in my own sad life. I guess that's why a cop like me don't rat them out when they go out killing. Besides this city is so big I couldn't even keep up wit them."

Rakiyha took a sip of her coffee.

"I think it's about time we get out and join the reception Lisa."

Lisa nodded at her partner and they both got out the car.

Zaina and Cire were in the backyard talking to two little boys bundeled up in snow jackets. They looked no older than 3 and 4.

"Hey there, I'm your auntie Cire and this is your auntie Zaina."

Zaina put out her cigarette and waved at her newphews.

"Your not our aunties you look nothing like us."

"Well were different type of aunties."

Jasmyne and Delayna showed up. Jasmyne told her sons to go inside and play while she talked to her sister.

"Dee!"

"Zee!" screamed Delayna and Zaina.

All four of the sisters hugged.

"Where's Brittany?" asked Jasmyne finally.

"I guess she couldn't visit…" sighed Zaina lighting up another cigarette.

"Same old Zaina smoking any chance she can." Said a familiar voice.

Everyone turned to see it was Raykiha.

"Roc!" All four of the girls ran up to their old friend and hugged her.

"Please man, were grown women!"

"Gomen, Sorry Roc, its just…" apologized Delayna

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I want you gurls to meet my partner Lisa Greene."

"His nice to meet you gurls."

"Hey."

Cire took a real good look at Lisa and sensed something bad about her. She turned to Delayna who was giving her a look that said 'Just smile and wave I know, something is up wit her.' Cire shook it off and enjoyed the reunion even thought they were there for one sad reason.


	2. Whose the bastard who killed our father?

Chapter 2

Anger, Saddness, Whose the bastard who killed our father?

The four sisters decided to take a ride to their old house that they grew up in and the house that their father lived in. They all got out the car not saying anything. Delayna opened the door with the house key and opened the door. They turned on the lights and the first thing they saw was a woman that was a medium height and an average body, long black hair and almond eyes, she was dressed as if she was going to out. It was the five sister Brittany Mercer. The gurls hugged their sister.

"Brittany, gurl you should be ashamed of yourself for not attending your fathers funeral." Stated Jasmyne giving her one of those serious faces.

"Yea, Pimp where were u?" asked Delayna

" Traffic." Shrugged Brittany,

"Anyways I was thinking that we would have a dinner for old times sake."

"That's a fantastic idea good thing I have something in the oven huh?"

Her sister laughed. As they set everything at the table Jasmyen led them in praier.

_Lord thank-you for bringing us together on this day_

_We thank-you for our health, our food, and our strong Family_

_In your name we pray, _

_Amen_

They all said. They let go of each other's hands and started to pass food to eachother and started to eat. Each of them taking glances at the very spot of where their father would sit when they would have their family dinners. They missed him so much, the look in their eyes said it all.

Jasmyne sitting there on the left edge of the glass table chewing with her mouth open looking at that empty chair.

_Jasmyne I told u, You're not in a barn chew with your mouth closed besides no one needs to see you food. See-food._

Bobby's image of him there talking to her like in her old memories telling her that same line, showing his chewed food in his mouth smiling at her.

Jasmyne smiled a small smile and disappeared as soon as it came up.

Delayna was eating her food and glances at the chair where Bobby sat at everytime at dinner.

_Delayna I told you about putting chopsticks in your hair, Chopsticks are made for eating not for hair. Besides your hair looks more beautiful with your hair down._

Delayna smiled and took both her chopsticks out her letting her hair fall down her back and she contiued eating with her beautiful smile withering away.

Brittany was eating her food peacefully when Bobby's image appeared again. She glanced at it and saw her dad.

_Come on Renae another tattoo… well don't be ashamed of it daddy, has a whole lot of them! (He laughs)_

Brittany smiled. She was about to say something but she held it in.

Zaina was grubbing down on her food when she looked up at her fathers chair and saw Bobby.

_Zaina, I told you many times… just because you street race doesn't mean you can have manners come on now slow down before you choke ya self._

Zaina smiled and she looked at her plate… "to late now baba."

Cire didn't touch her food she just simply stared at her plate.

_Cire, I know you had a hard time lately but its going to be alright, I'm still here, Trust me everything will be alright._

Cire nodded and finished eating.

Zaina just put out her cigarette when Cire came back in the room and threw a large garbage bag on the coffee table.

"What's this shit?"

"Shut up and open it."

Zaina huffed and she opened the bag which revealed a pile guns.

"Holy Shit! Dad's gun collection! Girl where you find these? You know you my favorite sister right?" Zaina yelled she was all hyped.

"Calm down, chic. Yeah I knew dat."

"I still said swords are better." Complained Delayna.

Cire grabbed a gun and pointed to her sisters head. Jasmyne jumped.

"Cire!"

Delayna smirked and so did Cire.

"Yeah, but guns are useful to use any second."

"Shutup." Delayna grabbed the gun away from her sister.

"besides, I'm more useful with swords." Delayna said tossing the gun back in the pile.

"Hey, there's no bullets in these."

"Naw, dip. Damn Brittany I thought you would be smarter than that. The bullets are in the other bag."

"Well damn I didn't know that."

"Anyways Cire, why you bring them out." Inturrepted Jasmyne.

"Finally someone asked. Its obvisley, that dad didn't die of no accident. Some one killed him."

"And you know this how?" asked Zaina confused.

"Well there were no police at the corner where he was shot. So why would there be a robbery? Plus we have a witness."

"And you know all of this…." Continued Brittany.

"Roc Duh!"

"Oh…" they all said in a usion.

"So what you girls say, we do one last mission as assissins to find the mother fucker who killed our popz!?!" yelled Cire as she placed her gun out.

"I can't lie about that count my in!" Zaina placed her keys for her car.

"I can't just let both of you have all the fun." Brittany laughed as she placed out her favorite Tech 9 gun.

"Well I guess I can't let you guys get killed either so I'm in to." Delayna sighed and put her chopsticks in the middle.

"You crazy girl." Zaina laughed.

"Well you in Jasmyne?" Cire looked serious at her.

Jasmyne didn't hesitate to say the word.

"No."

"Why not?" yelled Cire.

"I won't I'm a mother and a wife I can't be going out of my way just to be killing people for nothing that is a an accident for our fathers death! I'm sorry but I can't deal with this. Not now."

"But what if I gave you proof of what had happened."

Jasmyne sighed.

"What proof?"

Cire smiled and looked at Zaina. Zaina nodded and put out her second cigeratte.

"ROAD TRIP! Well at least to the other side of the tracks."

They all laughed.

"And I'm the youngest." Complained Delayna.

"Always will be." Added Brittany.


End file.
